Dripping : The Shower of Love
by Bunny D Kate
Summary: Just a little Inui X Kaidoh smut.. Hey, data love ate my brain.. XDD


**Dripping**

**The Shower of Love **

He doesn't know how long he's been in the shower already but the consequences of a long day of training have to be cleaned off properly. Besides, the hot water running down his skin just feels very relaxing.

Over the noises of the trickling water around him he suddenly hears the sound of the bathroom door being shut.

"Senpai?"

A low chuckle.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

"Not really…"

There's a noise and a swallowed curse.

"What happened?"

"The humidity in this room is too high. My glasses are all fogged up."

"Then go by hearing."

"But your voice is the only thing I can hear…"

"Exactly."

A surprised pause.

"You're a naughty boy, aren't you..?"

Maybe there's a giggle coming from inside the shower but it's too faint to be certain.

Inui has always been wondering what it would be like to be in a relationship like this but the last three months have surpassed all his expectations.

In the beginning it was a little awkward. Exciting too, but none of them really knew what to do even though he had been doing all kinds of research on this subject.

Kaidoh had been very shy whenever they were alone together and got embarrassed very easily. It was cute, but Inui never really dared to touch him because he was scared of being punched in the face.

But with every day things became smoother and Inui managed to find out more and more of Kaidoh's sensitive spots. His favourite being the one on the back of his neck that is normally covered by his soft black hair. It amazes him every time that kissing this particular area makes his boyfriend purr like a little kitten.

Sometimes Kaidoh still shies away but sometimes he surprises him too. Just like today.

With careful steps and arms stretched out in front of him Inui makes his way through the small bathroom.

"Marco…"

"Polo"

Ah, turn left. About 33°.

His hand touches the slide door of the shower and he slowly pushes it aside.

"Marco…"

"You're wasting time, Senpai."

"Count it as foreplay…"

"I was imagining something else."

A wet hand grabs him and pulls him inside.

"But I'm still dressed."

"Not for long."

That is true even though his wet clothes cling to him after only a few seconds. But then again, Kaidoh is very quick with his hands…

He feels somehow restricted because of his limited vision, but he can feel Kaidoh's hand running over his chest. He takes it and kisses it affectionately.

"Is that really you, Kaidoh?"

"Can't you tell?"

His voice is low and husky and Inui feels a pleasant tingle deep down in his stomach.

"It's just that you're behaving a bit odd today... Not that I mind."

"I've missed you, that's all. I thought we'd spend the weekend together but I haven't seen you all day."

He can't see him pouting but his tone of voice is enough to know.

"I'm sorry. This research project is taking up more of my time than I thought."

"I understand."

"But tonight I'm all yours."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

He puts his arms around his boyfriend's back and pulls him closer. Kaidoh does the same and leans his head against Inui's chest. They've been this close a couple of times now but the naked wet skin pressed against him still makes his heart beat a little faster.

His hand wanders deeper over Kaidoh's spine and rests on his well formed buttocks.

The other hisses but this sound is different from the ones before. It has a much softer quality and Inui is proud that he probably is the only one who has ever heard it before.

"A month ago you would have killed me for touching you there."

Just the thought makes him grin mischievously.

"Sorry for being so childish, Senpai.."

His other hand runs through Kaidoh's dark, dripping hair.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad to be able to see all those different facets of your personality."

"But I made you wait for so long."

"And it was worth the wait, believe me."

Inui slowly increases the pressure of his hand and starts massaging the firm flesh.

He softly growls when Kaidoh's teeth sink into his neck.

"You'll leave marks on me."

"I don't care."

In the heat of the moment this might be true but as soon as someone comments on these love bites he'll surely be embarrassed.

Kaidoh's mouth travels upwards and leaves a little wet trail on his throat, his jaw and his cheek and then nibbles at his earlobe.

"Senpai..."

It's not much more than a breath of air but he can feel it effect him immensely. Especially the lower part of his body.

He moves forward and pushes Kaidoh against the tiled wall. Kaidoh's head shoots up in surprise and Inui uses the moment to press his lips on his slightly opened mouth.

Their kissing has improved as well. First, both acted in a very clumsy way and once Inui nearly knocked out one of Kaidoh's front teeth because he couldn't hold himself back. Also, the whole tongue business doesn't feel as weird as before. They both know how to move and their kisses aren't that sloppy anymore. He even developed a few exercises to improve their breathing technique. And it pays off. The kiss lingers on and gets more passionate while Kaidoh sucks on his lower lip.

When they finally break apart, Inui can see an obscured vision of Kaidoh's flushed cheeks and his dark eyes that are staring at him intently.

"You're gorgeous."

"That's a great compliment coming from someone who's as blind as a mole."

"I have seen you with glasses before and you always look gorgeous."

"Stop talking rubbish, Senpai."

"You need to learn to accept compliments, Kaidoh."

"Shut up..."

"Make me."

And he is silenced with yet another kiss, the heat between them increasing steadily.

His hips seem to develop a life of their own, rubbing against Kaidoh's groin, making him groan in pleasure.

"You like that?"

"Fssh"

"Say it."

"Fsssssh"

"Come on."

"No!"

He stops moving and steps back just a little. The loss of contact makes Kaidoh whimper with frustration.

"That's cruel, Senpai. Don't make me say it."

For a moment he looks at him in silence.

"Is it that hard?"

Kaidoh bites his lower lip and nods slightly.

"You are the one with all the data. You should know it without me actually saying it."

"It's reassuring to hear it once in a while. If I can do it so can you."

The younger boy lowers his gaze.

"You're better with words than I am, Senpai."

Maybe he shouldn't be that persistent about it. He doesn't want to be cruel. Still he can't help to heave a little sigh.

Then Kaidoh puts his arms around his neck and whispers in his ear.

"Let me show you some other way."

A smile spreads across his face.

"A tempting option indeed…"

He definitely is the dominant part in this relationship and he enjoys this position. And the fact that Kaidoh still hasn't stopped calling him "Senpai" instead of his first name even though they've been together for a couple of months now adds to this feeling. He doesn't mind. In some situations it actually turns him on a little.

But every now and then Kaidoh decides to take the lead and maybe Inui enjoys those moments even more. Then he can be sure that everything his boyfriend does happens at his own will. That nothing is forced or endured just to please him. Not that he would ever force anything on Kaidoh and he's sure that the younger boy would be very fast to lash out whenever he feels mistreated, but he also knows that Kaidoh is a very polite person who doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

And right now he's a very active one, too…

Inui feels himself slowly but firmly being pushed against the other side of the wall and luckily he can adjust his position just in time to prevent his head form colliding with the shower head.

Kaidoh's hands are all over him again and he feels his warm breath tickling the skin on this chest.

A wet tongue draws circles around his nipples and when the other adds his teeth Inui yelps in surprise, but only a little.

"I think I've seen something like that on Discovery Channel last night…"

He gets slapped on the arm but Kaidoh still doesn't stop what he's doing. And thank God, because stopping right now would be like pulling the plug in the middle of an exiting game of computer chess.

Okay, that's a poor comparison. This would probably be worse.

Inui closes his eyes which doesn't change a lot because he can't make out much anyway but this way the whole sensation gets even more intense.

The warm water that runs down from his hair over his shoulders. The smell of shampoo that lingers in the humid air. The slight pain he feels whenever teeth sink into sensitive skin and the throbbing of his own heart.

He isn't sure whether the hand that brushes between his legs got there by accident but it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up and a deep moan escapes his lips.

The second time he's more certain and by the reactions of his body Kaidoh should know by now that he's doing an excellent job.

"Kaoru..."

Another soft hiss and a more reassured hand that starts stroking his now hard erection.  
He would like to give another witty comment but somehow his brain is more and more turning into useless mush. And touching his boyfriend in return is also a problem because his knees are too weak to take his hands away from the wall.

Kaidoh's movements get faster and his grip tightens.

Every fibre of his body wants to scream out loud and luckily they have the whole house to themselves this weekend because he just can't keep quiet anymore.

He wonders for a second what his parents would say…

The other leans onto him to kiss him again and leaves him more breathless than he already was.

He can feel that he's getting close. Dangerously close.

He's been working on it but he still doesn't manage to hold out for very long even when picturing the most turning off images in his mind. But then again, Kaidoh should probably take that as a compliment.

The hand moves up and down, finding the perfect rhythm.

He throws his head back and there are little white dots dancing around behind his eyelids.

"98, 3 percent…"

The lower part of his body starts twitching uncontrollably and he arches his back to get even closer to the hand that's supposed to give him relief.

"99, 7 percent…"

Right now it's more moaning than calculating but it gets the meaning across.

When Kaidoh suddenly removes his hand, Inui almost faints, but a second later the other presses himself against him and pins him to the wall while leaving yet a few more marks on Inui's back with his fingernails.

This kind of pressure is too much for the poor data man and finally pushes him over the edge.

The 100 percent go down in a loud growl and he has to hold on to Kaidoh for support because his knees are now giving in.

He's breathing hard and blinks when he opens his eyes again.

Kaidoh is looking at him and he curses himself for not being able to see the look on his face in more detail.

"You okay, Senpai?"

Still a little light headed he strokes his arm and gives him a tired smile.

"You probably shouldn't call me that anymore..."

"Why not?"

"Right now I don't think there's anything else I can teach you…"

(A/N: About the subtitle... Anybody remember "Franky goes to Hollywood"? Sorry, for the stupid pun but it was very spontaneous and made me laugh. XD

There isn't much background story or plot, but really... who needs porn with a plot?

Why did I write this in English? I'm not sure. Maybe because most of the smutty stuff I've read was in English or because it's easier to write something like that in a language that isn't your own. Just imagining expressing all this in German makes me want to run and hide in a dark corner...

You should never say never but I guess this will remain my only try in writing lemon. I just felt the urge to try but towards the end I really struggled a lot. It really isn't easy to write something that doesn't sound plain stupid or hasn't already been used by thousands of others...

Well, if you have any comments about this go ahead and express yourselves. I don't expect them to be in English but why not...

(I wonder what kind of people read this smut... XDD)


End file.
